Yu Yu Hakusho Poems 2
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: Another collection of Yu Yu Hakusho poems. This time, I'll be writing them probably everyday (if people are reading, then I'll be writing). CHAPTER TEN UP! {COMPLETE}
1. Stalling

Disclaimer:

Haven't you figured out by now that I nor anyone else you know owns Yu Yu Hakusho? No? Well, then I guess it's true when they say you learn something new everyday!

I wrote this during…third block or something. It's not that Mr. Bates is boring…I just like to write poetry and not pay attention in school, that's all :) hehe. Okay, so please review! I thought it was pretty good, and I don't usually say positive things about myself.

****

Stalling

_Emerald green_

_Turn to gold_

_A youko spirit_

_Cruel and cold_

_Red locks of hair_

_Hide his face_

_Locked in a world_

_Feels out of place_

_Prolonging death_

_He calmly waits_

_While mixing up_

_These human fates_

_Shy and perfect_

_Or so he seems_

_This kitsune spirit_

_Tries to break free_

_But something binds him_

_Holds him here_

_When in battles_

_Opponents fear_

_Human or demon?_

_The question remains_

_Suichi or Youko?_

_Which Is his name?_

_Who is this boy?_

_Where are his flaws?_

_For so long this spirit_

_Has tried to stall_

**--April Rose--**


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer:

Nope, don't own it, but I'm guessing you don't either…right? O.o;

Another random poem I wrote during school. I get very bored _very _easily. And very distracted. You can ask some of my friends, but in science I enjoy throwing sharp pencils at Sydney and Jessica **[swirly eyes]** yes, I'm insane. But don't make me admit it! O.o or else I shall send my evil pencil army to get you! Mwehehehehehe. The substitute teacher even took away my pretty pencil sharpener T.T wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…oh well :) I got it back, hehe. I'm getting off topic. Just read.

****

Hiding

Ruby red

With dragon black

A floating island

Can't go back

Around his arm

Ties tightly bind

Using power

To look in minds

His sister found

But never told

A little demon

And yet so bold

Hiding safely

Was never loved

And not a heart

To speak of

Not showing fear

Not backing down

Fixed on his face

A permanent frown

Come out of the shadows

Come to life

Stop wallowing in

Your pain and strife

Just grow up

And smile bright

For in dark

There is some light

****

The end was just my sort of rude way to point out that I seriously dislike Hiei. Not hate him, dislike. I happen to hate his attitude. He has no more reason to hate the world than Kuwabara does, or any of the other characters do. Heh, the original was a little more rude towards Hiei and what I think of him. But it wouldn't be very nice of me to post it :) Please review.


	3. Repeating

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would know what happens after the "In The Blood" dvd and not be going crazy wanting to know what's going to happen next. NOOOoooooooooo, see, I have to wait until October 5th or something when the next dvd comes out -.-

Thanks for the reviews!!!:

Shaolin 10 (twice), Hiei Dragon Girl, deityofdeath05, Black Triforce, Master Ruby (twice), The Thief Kuronue (twice), Disturbedvixen (twice), The New Girl, flyingshadow370 (twice), demongirl04, YukiAngel28 (twice), RVG (twice)

Oi, do you know how annoying it is to have this poem written on paper and me being too lazy to type it out is like? -.- Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. After Kuwabara's poem (which I keep trying to start…but I can't figure out what color his eyes are…) I'll probably be taking requests, like who you want me to do next: Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, Botan, get the picture? Okay, sorry to be wasting your time with my horrible poems. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!

****

Repeating

Deep brown eyes

Mistakes repeat

Spirited boy

Can't face defeat

Crushed hopes and dreams

Lives in the past

Learning all too well

Time goes too fast

A girl that smiles

Last hope left

So many people

Better off not met

Nowhere exactly

He can call home

Pushing them away

To be left alone

He seems to have struggled

Gone through much more

Than anyone cares

To give credit for

And even more so

He is fading away

Not even caring

Others want him to stay

But the selfish young teen

Can't make up his mind

Will he go on?

Or be lost in time?

--April Rose--


	4. Breaking

Disclaimer:

I'm sure you already know this, but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or else everybody in the show would always be writing poetry and depressed. And nobody would like Yu Yu Hakusho…but hey, I'd be Japanese, right?

Thanks for the reviews!:

YukiAngel28, Black Triforce, The Thief Kuronue, flyingshadow370, Master Ruby, RVG, Shaolin 10

Sorry if I missed you, or if I've ever missed you. Please tell me if I do!! I just posted my Yusuke poem yesterday and I'm really happy to see that I already have 7 reviews! Thanks!!!

This is just another poem. I'm updating quickly because I'm extremely bored. You might even expect another update today because my friend wants me to do Botan…and I'll probably _still _be bored. Thanks if you already reviewed, and if not, I'd really appreciate it if you went back and reviewed the last chapter. Like I said, as long as people are reading, I'll be writing. I can't force myself to write poetry, but I'm usually in a poetic mood…if that made any sense. This might not be as good, because I wrote it really quickly, but it came very easily because I think I can relate well with Kuwabara. Tell me what you think in a review, okay? And I'm usually listening to music when I write poetry, and at the moment I'm listen to _Broken_, thus, the title of this chapter/poem.

Oh, by the way…I just don't understand why the heck no one can ever tell who my poems are about. I try to make it kind of obvious, and when it's not obvious, I usually tell you in my very long and pointless authoress notes, which is why they're there (usually): to tell you information you need to know. If you pay attention, you would think that if I did Kurama and Hiei, then I would do Kuwabara and Yusuke next. Considering how I was talking about how I didn't know what color Kuwabara's eyes were for the next chapter, I'd think you'd be able to use deductive reasoning to figure it out. But you'd rather just have me tell you, right? Sooooo just in case you care, the first one was Kurama, second one; Hiei, third one; Yusuke, this one; Kuwabara. Anyone who asks will not make me a very happy camper and that might cause me to be in a bad mood, which might mean I won't update for three months or so just to piss everybody off. Okay, sorry for being so harsh. I'm tired for some reason, and I want cheese …well, I do…okay, just read. Thanks to those people who always take the time to read my notes, or even just sometimes. And to those of you who don't read them (which shouldn't be you, since…well, you are right now -.-) I hope you're forever damned, both you and your confusion.

****

Breaking

Orbs of sadness

Words carelessly said

Training hard

But never the best

Determined to win

No matter the odds

Trying his hardest

Never too calm

Goofy and ugly

As he's always described

But nobody can see

The strength hidden inside

Clumsy, but careful

Smart, but afraid

Fearing reality

True colors enslaved

Ignorant, loyal

Ridiculed with no right

Trying his hardest

To stay out of sight

Breaking inside

His destiny blurred

Only hoping to gain

Some attention from her

But nobody's listening

And nobody cares

By the end of the battle

He'll be worse for wear

--April Rose--


	5. Pretending

Disclaimer:

Never have, never will…

Thanks for the reviews!!:

Master Ruby, YukiAngel28, flyingshadow370, Shaolin 10, RVG, The Thief Kuronue, Hiei's fire dragon girl, Metallic Ghost, Kuwabaras pupil and I. P. Freely, Disturbed vixen (twice), Black Triforce, deityofdeath05

(Probably missed some people. I'm trying to do this quickly, alright?)

Okay, sorry that I've been lazy. I've had this written for weeks and well, I just haven't really gotten to posting it. Enjoy? Please review at the end. Yukina should be next and I'll try to write it in school tomorrow. More updates should come soon. Hmm…let's dedicate this one to **YukiAngel28** who wanted me to do Botan. Hehe…still can't believe you got stuck in the bathroom while I was over there **rofl **Sorry, had to tell everybody!!! :)

****

Pretending

Sparkling violet

Head up high

Carries away

Souls that've died

So filled with pain

That's hidden well

The real girl

No one can tell

Pretending not to

Know or be

She's not perfect

But she can dream

Tears unshed

Rejected years

Each day they grow:

Such childish fears

Smiling always

Brilliant blue hair

Can she escape

From this endless nightmare?

Learning so much

But teaching more

No one can see

What she's fighting for

Will she ever be free

From heartbreak and sorrow?

Never a frown

For there's always tomorrow

--April Rose--


	6. Searching

Disclaimer:

Still don't own it.

I know it's bad, but I wrote it in like, five minutes so give me a break here. Plus, it's almost eleven PM. I'm updating twice because I feel bad about making everybody think I was gonna update faster. Please review.

Searching

Azure blue

Tears gems drop

So much pain

It never stops

Fooling smile

A broken soul

Burdens of truth

Forever to hold

Cruel vices of man

Five years locked away

Quiet about

For fear what they'd say

Stare out the glass

Pray for more time

Can't run away

From the doors in your mind

Searching for nothing

For he's probably dead

And if he's alive

Why haven't they met?

Looking around

Watching birds fly

Someday she will too

Without saying goodbye

He thinks that he knows

Who she is and where

Watching from far

Pretends not to care

She will overcome

And one day so will he

They will find one another

And they will be free

--April Rose--


	7. Dreaming

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Oi…eh…I really don't have time to thank my reviewers, but you know who you are!

I have to make this quick (I'm typing this and making up this poem from school…just took the computer typing test thingy…X.X) Thankfully, I type fast. So, please review. I feel bad about not updating as it is, but right now my hands are freezing and I'm bored…so bored x.x

Okay…I've got fifteen minutes here to write a decent poem and ward off these idiots trying to read what I'm typing.

Grrrrr…just read -.-;;;;;

* * *

****

Dreaming

_Brown eyes so soft_

_Hair also of_

_Waiting always_

_One true love_

_Can never get him_

_He's always gone_

_Try to find_

_Strength to go on_

_Dreaming of_

_A peaceful time_

_Of lullabies_

_And soothing rhyme_

_Lost in a dream_

_That never ends_

_Clinging closely_

_To all the friends_

_Spirit broken_

_Heart frozen shut_

_The sacrifices_

_All for love_

_All in vain_

_A life of lies_

_Concealed inside_

_A young girl cries_

**--April Rose--**

_

* * *

_

Uh...okay, so maybe I finished the poem at home 'cause it was time for third block sooo yeah...ignore most of my umm comments and stuff.

Sorry, that's the first person who popped into my head. The school computer is driving me mad, so that's probably why this poem sucked X.x;; (how I hate you, internet explorer x.x). It's just as retarded as my computer at home (though much faster, I have to admit :D). Please review!

Ah, and on another note, I've gotten praise on my "Forever, Fornever" poem at the end of the first collection...hmm...I should do another ending like that...os should I? What do you guys think?


	8. Fearing

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own it. Just a mere fan pretending that she doesn't suck at poetry and who continues to write crappy poems…

Thanks for reviewing:

Hirui no Shadow, Naphatarie Rose (twice), Shaolin 10, Master Ruby, Kooriya Yui (twice), The Thief Kuronue, another Hiei lover, Hiei Dragon Girl, Serfia Kamay Moto (seven times, special thanks)

Sorry for not updating in months. Time, school, my life, it all kind of caught up to me. But I did update, right? Eventually? I bet everybody probably thought that I was dead, but that's nothing new…

Not much to say. Kind of depressed at the moment. High school is going to suck. Don't know why I'm thinking that, but I just know it. In a crazy act of defiance, I decided to put pink semi-permanent streaks in the front of my hair. Don't know what the fuck I'm doing with my life, but oh well. Enjoy? Not one of my best works. It's obvious what song I was listening to, I think…

Review, please. Thanks for 73 reviews. That's only one over the amount of people who have me on their favorites list. Thank you very much. Like I said, please review.

****

Fearing

Hazel eyes

With flowing hair

Upturned face

That hateful stare

Selfless silence

Brooding dark

Left behind

The frozen heart

Her outer calm

While fearing death

Torn to pieces

One last breath

Heartfelt whisper

Lingering tears

So many worries

Too many fears

Death to touch

Don't come close

Not just a stranger

That no one knows

Fallen loved one

No return

A fearful heart

Will always yearn

-April Rose-


	9. Choosing

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…but think of all the havoc I could wreak if I did…mwehehe.

Thanks for reviewing:

Hatsumi Narita, Shaolin 10, another Hiei lover, BlackDragon, HarmonyHanyou, Serfia Kamay Moto

Oh, you might want to note that I, nor any other slightly sane person I know would ever be threatened by an anime character. **(holds up papers) **It's called freedom of the press, people.

Bored…bored…watching Wheel Of Fortune…bored…full…needing to do homework…needing to stop falling asleep in English class. But Mr. Bates is really…boring.

(falls asleep)

No, no! I'm awake I'm awake…x)

The last chapter was Shizuru (I don't think I said it…though I might've…) and this chapter is Koenma. Yeah, this is going to be a tough one, as well as the last poem in this collection (well…there's still the ending chapter, but I need to have real inspiration for that x.x) Um…enjoy the show, folks, and review on the way out, please.

Choosing

Eyes so solemn

Verdicts stated

Many years

His meaning faded

Makes decisions

But cannot think

For Earth's destruction's

On the brink

It's up to him

To choose our fates

Let's hope by then

It's not too late

He can't just live

To be alive

Ruler of

What's wrong and right

Trying to prove

That's he's a man

And not the prince

That always ran

But he can't hide

From destiny

One day he'll choose

His own ending

-April Rose-

Please review.


	10. Dying

Disclaimer:

No, Yu Yu Hakusho never has, does not, and hopefully never will belong to me.

**Thanks For Reviewing:**

Altar of Wishes, HarmonyHanyou, wELcoMe2mYLiFe, Serfia Kamay Moto, AbhorsenSabriel87 (ten times...but I only have nine chapters...okay...)

**Dying**

_"Alone inside, true selves have died"__  
This chorus in our heads  
"For all the pain; the tears we've cried"  
Should not we all be dead?_

_____"To change myself, remove all remnants"  
The past is now erased  
"The memories until this day"  
Were treasured; lined with lace_

___________"Buried pain with hidden smiles"  
Lie beneath the mask  
"I've worn it now for centuries"  
I knew it wouldn't last_

___________________"Break the cycle; fade away"  
I've told myself so long  
"So hard I've tried to do it right"  
But always end up wrong_

_____________________________"I do my best, but never praised"  
Why can't they just accept  
"That I can't do it all alone"  
I'll never be the best_

_________________________________________"Crystal tears that slid down; hot"  
Struggling to wipe them  
"Pretending that I'm one I'm not"  
My real persona hiding_

_______________________________________________________"Looking for the scattered pieces"  
Fractured from my heart  
"A secret kept from only me"  
They all have taken part_

_______________________________________________________________________"Waiting silent for my love"  
To come to open arms  
"My only hope that's mine is him"  
To keep him far from harm_

_________________________________________________________________________________________"Trying not to stay in view"  
But hidden from clear sight  
"The only one who understood"  
Was taken in the night_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Deciding what the fate will be"  
Unknowing of my own  
"A heart of years that came and went"  
But never fully grown_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Alone inside, true selves have died"  
This chorus in our heads  
"For all the pain; the tears we've cried"  
…Should not we all be dead?_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Fin…

Please Review.


End file.
